


Dr. Gaster

by Enderbrine0628



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dark, no reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enderbrine0628/pseuds/Enderbrine0628
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small story about how Sans and Papyrus came to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr. Gaster

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this story is dark! I have put a note where it gets dark, but be warned!

A noise came from behind the couch. Sans picked up Frisk from behind the couch and set them down on the fluffy cushions. “ Hey kiddo, what’s up ?” Sans questioned. Frisk pointed towards the ceiling, and Sans replied with a hearty laugh. “ Good one. You got me good, Frisk. ” Frisk gestured that they had something in their pocket, so Sans reached in to get it. Inside Frisk’s pocket was a small piece of paper. Carefully unfolding it, Sans read the note. “‘Can I hear a story?’  I dunno, all I have is this one about the old royal scientist. Wanna hear it? ” Frisk nodded. “WHAT IS THIS ABOUT A STORY?” Papyrus shouted. He ran downstairs and sat down. “TELL IT, SANS! YOU ARE A WONDERFUL STORYTELLER!” Sans looked at Papyrus with a smile that looked embarrassed. “ Okay, here goes. ” 

 

**From this point on, the story is a bit grim. Just a notice!**

 

There was this royal scientist named W. D. Gaster. He was really cool and admired and stuff, ya know? He had this crazy idea. I mean, really crazy. He was a skeleton, like us, but there were no others. Just him. So, he tried to  _ make _ others. He took some humans, and settled on two boys, complete strangers. One was short, one was tall. They were complete opposites, but got along perfectly. He killed them all, but he saved the skeletons of the two boys.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Wing Ding _ us _ ! Come and get me!”

The smaller boy ran around the room, far out of Gaster’s reach. Out of nowhere, he teleported behind the two boys. He took them and strapped them down onto tables. “I have wondered… How much determination can a human have until a human isn’t human? You two boys are my subjects. If my research is correct, you two will lose your memory and then… your skin and tissues will fall off. However, you will live a wonderful life! Don’t worry, you will be safe after the procedure is done! All I need is you…” Gaster said, holding up his needle. The two boys squirmed, but they couldn’t get out of the tight buckles and ropes. Gaster held up his needle as the boys shut their eyes…

 

* * *

 

“Who are you?”

I sat up quickly, terrified for no reason whatsoever. I looked around. I saw a skeleton in a lab coat, and another skeleton sitting on a table identical to mine. I realized with a shock that there was a mirror where I saw the skeleton. Looking down at my own hands, I suddenly felt… calmed, almost. “ I have a ton of things on my mind. ” I said. “ A  _ skele _ -ton! ” I continued with a smile. The skeleton smiled back at me. “Greetings. I am your father, and this is your brother.” The skeleton gestured to his other side. I saw another skeleton curled up in a ball on his table, trying to calm himself down. I walked over to him, and sat down. “ Hey, bro, I don’t know if you know me, but I think I lost my memory. Either way, please calm down, it’s gonna be ok! I’m here for you. ” I whispered to him. Realizing I had no name for him,-or myself, for that matter-I asked what our names were. “Your name is Sans, his is Papyrus. Fitting names, since you’re such a…” Dad trailed off. Wait, Dad? I just met the guy, why am I calling him that? He snapped his fingers. “Such a comic! You know, like the typeface?” I smiled up at him. “ Sure, Dad. Do you mind if I call you that? ” ‘Dad’ looked confused. “Of course you can, why wouldn’t you be allowed to?” he replied. “While you’re getting ready to go to the house, would you two like to pick out some clothes? I don’t think you should wear robes your whole life, do you?”

It was a long walk, but we got across the building. Papyrus chose an orange t-shirt with black shorts and red boots that look way too big… haha. I decided on a white turtleneck, black shorts with a white stripe down them, and blue sneakers. As I was walking out of the room, I grabbed a blue jacket with fur lining the hood. Papyrus smiled at me. “That look really suits you, brother.” I returned the smile and replied with a slight laugh. 


End file.
